Various pieces of equipment include tracks for contacting a surface underlying the equipment. By way of example, various types of construction equipment, such as bulldozers and excavators, use tracks for contacting the ground. In addition, various vehicles/weapon platforms also utilize tracks.
In the past, tracks were generally constructed from metal segments that could be disconnected. Also available on the market are rubber segments that can be fitted together to form a track. Disconnecting the segments of prior art tracks allowed removal and insertion of tracks on vehicles.
Further developments lead to elastomeric continuous band tracks, wherein such tracks are relatively new to the art. However, continuous band tracks present difficulty when being installed and removed from vehicles because they cannot be disconnected. That is, continuous band tracks may be an endless loop of rubber, elastomeric material or combinations of materials that have elastomeric properties; accordingly, the track can be tensioned, but it cannot be disconnected and/or separated into segments for installation and removal from vehicles.
As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, changing an elastomeric endless track on one of the aforementioned pieces of equipment and/or vehicles/weapon platforms can be difficult. This is due, at least in part, to the size, weight, and/or fittings associated with the track and/or the equipment and/or vehicle/weapon platform to which it is attached. Accordingly, there is a need for additional devices, systems and/or methods that address one or more of the problems or shortcomings noted above.